Pushy little winch
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: Sus caminos se cruzaron en el laboratorio de S.I.N, intentó eliminarla, pero sobrevivió. Ahora, la ve enfrentarse a Bison en un penoso combate. Vega sabe toda la verdad respecto a la muerte de su padre, pero jamás se lo dirá, ahí radica la belleza de su victoria, mientras piensa que el único que debe ponerle fin a la vida de esa pequeña moza persistente es él. *One Shot SFV*


**Hola a todos, de nuevo por aquí, me hice el propósito de ir subiendo algún fic de Street Fighter de forma quincenal, para mantener mi hábito de escritura, hasta el momento he podido cumplir mi propósito.**

 **Summary:** Sus caminos se cruzaron en el laboratorio de S.I.N, intentó eliminarla, pero sobrevivió. Ahora, la ve enfrentarse a Bison en un penoso combate, por suerte, fue salvada en el último minuto. Vega sabe toda la verdad respecto a la muerte de su padre, pero jamás se lo dirá, ahí radica la belleza de su victoria, mientras piensa que el único que debe ponerle fin a la vida de esa pequeña moza persistente, es él.

 **Personajes:** Vega, Chun Li, Cammy (de forma indirecta)

 **Línea de tiempo:** SFV, A shadow fall, escena en New York.

 **Disclaimer:** Vega y todos los personajes de Street Fighter pertenecen a la franquicia de CAPCOM, yo sólo escribo por amor al arte, porque mi mente es inquieta, y por rellenar con mi imaginación los espacios vacíos de A shadow fall. Si no has visto o jugado la versión cinematográfica de SFV, es mejor que no leas, porque esto contiene spoiler al 100%, lo dejo a tu criterio.

Notas al final del fic.

* * *

 **Pushy little winch.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

No puedo negar que ver tu rostro al límite de la desesperación me resulta placentero, pero siempre y cuando quién te lleve a esos límites sea yo. ¿Dónde está la mujer más fuerte del mundo ahora? No has sido capaz siquiera de tocar a Bison, me lo imaginaba de todas formas, siempre tan impulsiva al punto de cometer errores tontos, quieres ganar a toda costa para obtener tu venganza, pero no es tan fácil, menos si no mantienes la cabeza fría.

Siempre has sido así, lo recuerdo desde la primera vez que te vi. Fue en China, cuando apenas eras una novata en Interpol, buscabas desesperadamente saber qué pasó con tu padre, y te atreviste a meterte en mi camino. Desde entonces, no paras de seguirme, pareciera que juegas a cazarme, pero yo no soy una presa fácil, y nada me excita más que tenerte tras de mí todo el tiempo, tanto, como demostrarte que soy más fuerte y astuto que tú.

Mi dulce belleza, si te contara cada detalle de como ese hombre que tanto ansiabas encontrar terminó hecho añicos, ya no sería divertido que me persiguieras, prefiero que seas el pequeño juguete, con quién me divierto de tanto en tanto, dándote probadas ambiguas de la verdad que tanto buscas. Disfruto teniendo por enemiga a una mujer tan bella, sobre quién poseo el poder para destruir su vida por completo sólo con mi testimonio.

¿Qué sucedería contigo si te digo cómo Bison me ordenó secuestrar a tu padre? En ese entonces, envié a los hombres bajo mi mando, porque lo encontraba poca cosa, crucé un par de golpes cuando intentó escapar, y así conocí esa patada característica que usas siempre en tus combates, pero no salió ileso, mi garra traspasó uno de sus brazos, desgarró la carne de su tobillo derecho hasta llegar a sus huesos, hirió uno de sus ojos, pero el sabor de su sangre resultó completamente insípido para mis sentidos.

Decirte que lo dejé sin agua y alimento por días, es sólo el principio, lo torturé por mero gusto antes de entregárselo a Bison, e incluso para él, ese policía, resultó completamente simplón ante su inconmensurable poder ¿Cómo un hombrecillo insignificante podía darle tantos problemas a Shadaloo? Supongo que en él había coraje y fuerza de voluntad, pero no más que eso, ya que ante el Psycho Power se redujo a un miserable arrogante que prefirió la muerte a pedir clemencia.

El castigo que recibió por eso, fue ser el juguete de las dolls que en ese entonces, estaban siendo entrenadas bajo mis órdenes, cada una de ellas se divirtió a su antojo con ese moribundo oponente, y ¿Qué crees que pasó después? Algo que seguro te llenará de sentimientos encontrados, porque tu amiguita, Killer Bee, fue quién le puso fin a tu padre, haciéndole polvo las costillas con tan sólo un golpe, y mientras susurraba tu nombre, agónico, tirado en el piso sobre un charco carmesí que se extendía lentamente, ella se encargó de llenar sus pulmones de plomo a punta de balazos, mientras su inocente e inexpresivo rostro de muñeca era manchado por la sangre de su víctima, orgullosa de cumplir al pie de la letra las órdenes que Bison y yo le dimos.

¿Qué pasó después de eso? Descuarticé e hice desaparecer su cuerpo, donde nunca lo hallarás, es una pena, pequeña entrometida, por mucho que busques, jamás podrás encontrar lo que quedó de él, para llenar esa tumba vacía donde cada cierto tiempo vas a dejar flores y prender incienso en su honor. Yo siempre gano. Aunque hoy mismo me pusieras tras las rejas, y declarara todo lo que sé, nunca recuperarás a tu amado y egoísta padre, quién en lugar de preocuparse por ti, se metió donde no debía, no sabes cuantas veces, mientras lo torturé, susurraba su arrepentimiento por no cuidar de sí mismo, para estar junto a su hija y verla florecer con orgullo.

Si rompiera mi mutismo sobre ese hecho que marcó tu vida para siempre, te darías cuenta que de nada te ha servido ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo, porque no has podido completar tu venganza, ni contra Bison, Killer Bee, ni mucho menos contra mí. Todos estos años que has perseguido a Shadaloo, que has aprendido a trabajar en equipo con los soldaditos y la Abejita Asesina, que has madurado y sobrevivido sola, no han sido más que una pérdida de tiempo ¿De verdad pensaste que tu heroísmo te conduciría a algún lado?

Y ahora, te observo peleando frente a tu gran enemigo, Bison, y de nada vale que puedas dar unas patadas superiores a las de tu patético padre, o que puedas arrojar energía con tus delicadas manos. A pesar de que eres muchísimo más fuerte que tu mentor, te veo caer derrotada, mientras detengo al idiota soldadito americano quién siempre acude en tu ayuda, como un perro faldero. La energía del Psycho Power se concentra en los puños de tu poderoso rival, ese precioso rostro tuyo se llena de terror, sabes que morirás, preferiría que esa bella expresión fuera provocada por mí, pero sé muy bien que no puedo intervenir en el camino del líder de Shadaloo sin arriesgar mi propia vida, es una verdadera lástima ver que te marchitas por otro que no sea yo, pero… espera un segundo… parece ser que la suerte está de mi lado.

Siempre tan oportuna, mi pequeña Killer Bee, jamás me arrepiento de haberla dejado vivir en ese pasado que nos une. La asesina directa de tu amado padre ha logrado salvarte la vida en el momento preciso, sin saber que con eso, podría redimir aquella culpa que no puede recordar. La decepción en Bison se hace notar doblemente en la mueca de su rostro, no ha conseguido deshacerse de ti y ha vuelto a sentirse traicionado por su clon rebelde y perfecto, en mi caso, me llena de satisfacción saber que aún vives, debo confesar de que envidio que seas tan afortunada, siempre que la muerte te acecha, aparecen tus amiguitos a salvarte el pellejo.

Así ha sido desde aquella vez en China, cuando te apoyaron los soldados americanos, luego en el segundo torneo World Warrior, con el actorcillo de mala muerte, y los payasos del MI6, y después en el laboratorio de S.I.N, cuando creí que al fin me libraría de ti, apareció el clon imperfecto de Bison con ese molesto soldado de peinado ridículo para sacarte de la base justo a tiempo. Pero debo admitir que tienes el mismo coraje y fuerza de voluntad que tu padre, por eso te aferras a la vida como puedes, y te has rodeado de gente inoportuna que logra auxiliarte siempre, eso es admirable y bastante astuto de tu parte. No obstante, esta vez no me quejo, ya que se me ha concedido otra oportunidad para extinguir tu belleza por mí mismo.

Sólo yo puedo hacerlo, porque eres la rival más odiosa que he tenido, y curiosamente, porque eres mi semejante. Ambos perdimos a alguien que amábamos, pero la gran diferencia entre tú y yo, la razón por la que para mí no has florecido lo suficiente, es porque jamás has derramado la preciosa sangre de ninguno de tus oponentes. ¿A quién has puesto fin en pos de tu venganza? Realmente, a nadie. Bison, Killer Bee y yo seguimos con vida, en eso, soy superior a ti, porque yo sí pude hacer que el horrible hombre que destruyó al ser más bello de este mundo pagara por eso, y mi camino sigue hacia adelante, erradicando le fealdad a mi alrededor, sin importar el precio.

Me pregunto ¿Por qué nadie puede ver la belleza de mis actos? En cambio, todos valoran tu acción egoísta, y apoyan tu absurda venganza que queda finalmente en nada, quizás crezcas para mí el día que te atrevas a matar a alguien con esa fortaleza que te caracteriza, pero como no estás dispuesta a hacerlo, me decepcionas, es por eso que acabaré contigo, para que te des cuenta la vida equivocada que has llevado desde que te quité a tu padre.

Puedo ver que Killer Bee te sostiene fuertemente entre sus brazos, me molesta que te aprecie sin saber que ella vive gracias a mi benevolencia, es a mí a quién debe su lealtad, no a ti, y sin embargo, huye junto al soldado americano para ponerte a salvo. Bison los ve correr, sin siquiera ordenar que los sigamos, hay cosas mucho más importantes en este momento, la operación C.H.A.I.N.S ya ha dado inicio, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Shadaloo logre conquistar el mundo, si es que no logras impedirlo.

Pero no me preocupo mayormente de todo esto, por ahora tengo otras prioridades personales con mi Abejita asesina, además, suceda lo que suceda, lo importante es que has salido con vida, y tarde o temprano llegarás a mí buscando aquellas respuestas que anhelas con todo tu ser, entonces, podré divertirme contigo, siempre estaré esperándote mi bella policía persistente y entrometida, cuando llegue el día en que me aburras, lograré hacer que te marchites, cortándote con mi poderosa garra, querida mía, para prolongar mi perfección por mucho más tiempo, podré darme un hermoso baño con toda tu sangre, porque ese es el mejor tratamiento de belleza de todos, ese es tu destino, perecer ante la magnificencia de mi poder.

* * *

 **Notas:**

* En los cómics UDON, Charlie antes de ser asesinado a traición, después de regresar en sí mismo, luego de haber sido el agente Shadow para Shadaloo, le cuenta a Chun Li que quién secuestró y asesinó a su padre, Dorai, fue Killer Bee, de hecho, luego Chun Li, en un trabajo conjunto con Delta Red, reconoce a Cammy y pelea contra ella, pero a la larga se hacen amigas, y Chun Li la perdona. Pero, los cómics no suelen ser coherentes con los videojuegos, ya que en SFIV en el prólogo de Gen, se ve que a Dorai lo secuestran unos agentes de Shadaloo, no Cammy, y se lo llevan en un automóvil, por otro lado, en el modo historia de Chun Li, del SFV, me da esa sensación que Vega sabe demasiado y que sólo se divierte (como buen narciso) a costa del dolor de Chun Li, y cuando ella logra vencerlo, él le dice que Dorai está muerto, más por sembrar en ella el dolor, que a Vega le sirve para poder escapar, que porque se haya resignado a una posible derrota. Para este pequeño fic, fusioné de todo un poco.

* Debo confesar que en A Shadow fall a Chun Li no se le dio un papel muy bien fundamentado, me hubiera gustado que profundizaran un poquito más en su historia, así como vemos a Ryu lidiando con el Satsui no Hado, o a Ken enfrentando la vida como un verdadero padre y esposo, hubiese sido digno para ella, la protagonista de la historia, ver su motivación por encontrar a los hackers, especialmente a Li Fen, la razón por la que ella al final decide adoptarla, e incluso, por qué no, una mejor pelea contra Bison, no necesariamente que lo derrote, pero sí que le ganara un round por lo menos, desde siempre, ella quiso vengarse de él por lo de su padre, y bueno, Bison casi la mata de no ser por Cammy quién la rescató, encuentro que quedó muy flojo el cómo de repente aparece en New York ofreciendo su ayuda a Guile, porque de la nada, ella también busca a los famosos hackers, y ni qué decir respecto a Li Fen, al final su rival termina siendo F.A.N.G, y en ningún momento vemos que interactúe demasiado con Li Fen hasta el final, lo mismo sucedió en USFIV, cuando roba información del laboratorio de S.I.N, Vega casi la mata, pero es salvada por Abel y Guile, es la mujer más fuerte del mundo, creo que haciéndole honor a su título, podría haberse librado sola, pero CAPCOM al menos en esas entregas nos la reduce a una chica fuerte que logra sus objetivos gracias a que sus amigos la salvan, es un lindo ideal, obviamente, ¡pero es la mujer más fuerte del mundo!…me parece injusto para Chun Li, ella se merece mucho más, pero por suerte para eso están los fics.

* Las palabras finales de Vega, las tomé de la victory quote de SFV, cuando vence a Chun Li "Bathing in your blood will the best beauty treatment of all" aunque aquí lo escribí a mi manera, en el fic Your emotions, my obsession, hice exactamente lo mismo, sólo que está basado en la victory quote de Vega sobre Cammy "Your delusions, your despair…They all belong to me now". Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer.


End file.
